User talk:Marcopolo47/archive13
}} }} }} Woo It's so cleeaaan here :D --- -- (s)talkpage 17:34, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Holy.. So.. Clean.. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) (My RFA! (vote support) 17:35, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::not anymore.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:35, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::We are messing your computor RT | Talk 17:35, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::All your talk paeg r belong to uz --- -- (s)talkpage 17:35, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Make your time.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:36, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::we shall are makings yours talkpager dead. -- Feardrake. 17:36, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::They set up us the bomb! --- -- (s)talkpage 17:38, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::We are all being doomings! free ringding anyone? -- Feardrake. 20:59, 9 December 2007 (UTC) POINTLESS! lawl --Gimmethegepgun 02:14, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :WTF is that? lol Cress Arvein 02:14, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Wait, I've got a better idea: ::lolwut? Intensegandalf 02:25, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::Read it :P --Gimmethegepgun 02:27, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Well, according to that article, this is a proper sentence: Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo buffalo buffalo Buffalo buffalo. :D --Gimmethegepgun 03:20, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Explain it the way the article does pl0x-- (Talk) ( ) 03:22, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::288 uses of the word buffalo in a sentence and it's grammatically correct. The English language is pathetic sometimes --Gimmethegepgun 03:31, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::: It is not grammtically correct. Needs a period at the end. :) Lost-Blue 03:32, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::And you don't spell correctly either. However... (summons Mr. T) wth you talking about, foo? Can't you see that period on the end there? (okay, see ya Mr. T!) --Gimmethegepgun 03:34, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: We all make mistakes, when you say there is none then you may be corrected. D: Lost-Blue 03:36, 10 December 2007 (UTC) resign MP, I think you're a good kid. I think you have and always have had the best of intentions. You're a good person and an energetic and enthusiastic contributor. I do think, however, that you made the right choice. It takes a strong person to realize when he's in too deep. You weren't ready for it. I never felt you were ready for it, and I saddened it had to come down to this. You acted in the manner you felt was best for the wiki, but when it comes down to it... ahhh what am I saying? I think you're a good kid. Don't let stupid vandals and trolls get you down. You're right to know when to quit. I think you'll enjoy your wiki time a lot more this way. ---Always a friend, —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 02:27, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Same at ya. I might not know you personally, but your posts are usually good, funny, or in relevance. I can understand ur hostility towards anons. Heck i used to be a vandal i think u were the one that talked to me (remember the shadow from meatspin ;) ) And i guess i just gotta say thx. and ya being a regular editor isnt that bad :P--Holylorgor 03:19, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::I wasn't expecting that. RT | Talk - The Whacking editor 07:36, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::I think it's a shame that you've decided to resign, but I agree that this might be the right choice at the moment. I hope when you get things sorted out you will decide to run for sysop again. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 07:38, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Ehy MP, i just wanted to tell u that i think u're a good person, i'm always around this (only and real) wiki even if i don't contrib much, but i admire u a lot and i would be sad if u decide to leave for what happened... ;)--Ricky 13:11, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::That really sucks you were the only admin who wasnt afraid to ban the vandals and thats really what admins need to do. I can honestly say that if i was an admin i would have done everything exactly as you did.-- 17:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::lol I'm going to re-sign.17:26, 10 December 2007 (UTC) reanor reanor 17:26, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: I found that funny, did I. Brains12 19:38, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::: I've just got it, looked at this like 2h ago or something RT | Talk - The Whacking editor RT | Talk - The Whacking editor 19:41, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I find that disturbing, Chris. I hope that was a sarcastic remark. (T/ ) 20:20, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I didnt mean that in a sarcastic way at all, i honestly believe that all vandals should be banned as soon as they vandalise especially if they are ips-- 21:13, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Read aurons page and come back when you have a clue please. Lord of all tyria 21:14, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Please don't insult on my talk page. And Chris, GW:YAV. IPs are just as important as users.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:16, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::i'm not saying that ip's in general should all be banned in fact i never said anything close to that, i merely said that vandals should be banned im sorry if you misunderstood-- 21:18, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You're saying MP was the only admin not afraid to ban vandals. He banned people who weren't vandals, without much in the way of reasoning. The current admin team ban vandals all the time, but they aren't on the wiki quite as much. Lord of all tyria 21:20, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Yes but MP banned a lot of vandals and all im saying is that i agree with the vast majority of his bannings-- 21:22, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::OK, thanks for making yourself clear. I was afraid you'd gone oblivious for a second there. >.> (T/ ) 21:24, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Think, post. It helps to minimise misunderstandings. Lord of all tyria 21:25, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::No sorry just realised what you had issue with, i was in no way saying that the other admins did not ban vandals it was more of a compliment to MP and me expressing my feelings against him resigning and trust me i think a lot before i post-- 21:27, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Seems like there have been a load of RFA's recently RT | Talk - RFA 21:28, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::As much as I appreciat the fact that you thought I made a good admin, I would have to disagree with that.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:28, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::I realy thought you did though. RT | Talk - RFA 21:29, 10 December 2007 (UTC) (RI + EC)Yes. And now that I see that this wiki is now full of drama I took off my rfa also the fact that I only had 1 support. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 21:30, 10 December 2007 (UTC) It's Just a Game really. Get real clincal depression (likeme) become an insomniac, lose all your friends, get emotionally and verablly abused and be beaten ophysically tehn be sad. soo much typo erros but idc anymore dont be sad like me it sucks. always correcitng yourself caring about what people think and aplogizng. you say your stressed b/c of a game? get a brother that does drugs and have one of your friends commit suicde. :( i might sound like a prik but one time this person was sad and i t old them my life sotry and they were all happy again :) also my parents are proabbly going to divorce Lost-Blue 04:15, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I used to go over to my favorite uncle's house every week, and it would be the highlight of that week. We would play video games with my two cousins, eat cookies, and even go to an amusement park every once in a while. Well, my favorite unlce (who shall remain unnamed) was taking drugs, and not the medicine kind. We went over to his house one day like we did all the time, only to find him hanging by a rope in the middle of the living room, dead. The drugs had depressed his so much that he felt he needed to commit suicide. It was the most traumatic and upsetting single moment of my life. Also, it turned out that he shared his drugs with his kids (my cousins), and one of them tried to commit suicide, and they were both sent to juvie for drug abuse. Please don't make judgements about me before you get to know me. Trust me, I know depression. -- (Talk) ( ) 19:52, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::Snap, very powerful story MP RT | Talk - The Whacking editor 19:53, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::I thought I had it bad...Lost-Blue...Marco... (T/ ) 20:20, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Why'd you think you had it bad?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:20, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I've tried to commit suicide. Yes, Im emo. -- Feardrake. 00:14, 12 December 2007 (UTC) What's your AIM (or MSN)? -Auron 06:33, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :(Same question as above) -- Warwick (T)/( ) (RFA!) 08:36, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::AIM: goshjosh182 -- (Talk) ( ) 19:52, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Ruby Drops Understandable. No worries. Just noticing a lot more rubies dropping from smites lately. Doesn't seem so random. Maybe I'm just lucky!--Mshantar 16:34, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Userpage If you're gonna have it back, then remember to edit out the parts about having banhammer and stuff. (T/ ) 21:05, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :True. Thanks for the heads up.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:10, 10 December 2007 (UTC) My RFA Hey MP, I've just submitted an RFA, i'd be grateful if you could review. (link in sig) RT | Talk - RFA 21:41, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I know, I saw it, and I've been working on a long and extremely touching speech to put on it. I'm almost done...-- (Talk) ( ) 21:42, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Triple whammy What tag goes on images if they need to be re-uploaded under a different name? Especially if things like Monk Dwarven armor link to them? And can you take screenshots of internet pages? --Shadowcrest 01:30, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes to last question and check in recent changes what the template is for the image tags for re-uploading. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 01:31, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::The last one wasn't "can people take SCs of webpages", but more specifically "can you (marco) take them", since I can't. If you could, hell..? --Shadowcrest 01:35, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::I can but why? --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 01:45, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::SC's?-- (Talk) ( ) 01:45, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Screen Captures? Idk. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 01:46, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Screenshots (captures, w/e.). (sorry hell, missed ur message) trying to find out if Venelix's sig (before I told him I thought it was too big) actually was too big, cause after re-looking I'm not sure. --Shadowcrest 01:47, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::What about his sig you lost me at it was too big yet it was too big???? Oh and also Marco I'm bored. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 01:49, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::It looked too big, I left him a message, and then went back and looked and thought theres a small chance its under 19px. --Shadowcrest 02:02, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I read that on his talk page. But anyways tell me about reasons above the sig part. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:07, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::I found out what to do, but it was because I was going to try to get images such as Gw:003 re-uploaded with a good name. But I found out I'd probably have to do it myself, which would take an eternity and a half =P --Shadowcrest 02:10, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::All you gotta do is click the image when your on the image page then save then upload and bam you got it. :D --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 02:12, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Oh... wow... phail2.. didn't think of that... --Shadowcrest 02:14, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Wowz0rz Someone hates you. --Shadowcrest 23:55, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :Ehh, I'm sure a lot of people do. Oh well, I'm over it.--The fo'Real (non vandaliser) (Talk) ( ) 23:56, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::Why would a lot of people hate you? :| --[[User:Venelix|'VeneliX']] 23:56, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::IDK, but I've had this happen before, but last time was more obvious. On GWW, someone used an i instead of an l in my name, and tried to frame me for vandalising.--The fo'Real (non vandaliser) (Talk) ( ) 23:58, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::that was FAR more obvious than this though. -Shadowcrest 23:58, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Rofl nubs. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ /Sigs) 23:59, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Fake hellbringer? XD --[[User:Venelix|'VeneliX']] 23:59, 11 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Lol yeah right lol -- The Real HellHellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ /Sigs) 00:00, 12 December 2007 (UTC) NEW SIG For the Christmas Spirit!-- (Talk) ( ) 00:15, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :Looks the same.. -- Feardrake. 00:15, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::thats the point =P --Shadowcrest 00:16, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::It looks the same? It's using a different font and Red and Green.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:17, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Looks the same.. -- Feardrake. 00:18, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Refresh the page.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 00:18, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Refresh the image.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:18, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::There we go! -- Feardrake. 00:19, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Yay!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 00:22, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::(EC)Pffft check out my sigs area because I made one for practically every holiday :D. If there is one that I don't got tell me via user page. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ /Sigs) 00:23, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Fefefe, G with santa hat xD-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 00:28, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::U suckzorz. Its not pretty. -- Feardrake. 00:30, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Fan Looks like you've got a fanboy now MP! :P --Gimmethegepgun 01:20, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :lolz *Holds up a posterboard saying "Go Marco" Oh ya i'm a fan boy. rofl -- (talk) 01:23, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::That would be my 7473rd cousin...twice removed. (Inside jokes ftw!)-- (Talk) ( ) 01:25, 12 December 2007 (UTC)